One piece falls, and many rise to takes its place
by Fourths' son
Summary: This is pretty much just something I wrote after thinking of some things. You will have to read it in order to understand. No, I think that you all should read it, you might think its semi important. Lelouch thinking on some things after Clovis's death. R


Title; One falls, and many rise to take its place.

Author: Fourths' Son.

**Summary; **Lelouch is happy since he killed Clovis. However, he quickly realizes something that will prolong his campaign against the world for a long time. I think everyone should read this, because if this fic does anything, then it will make you think.

Text.

_Thoughts._

--

Story Begin.

--

Gazing at the drifting clouds that lied just outside the window, Lelouch vi Britannia, former prince of the Britannian empire, let out a sigh. He was, to put it bluntly, exhausted. Both mentally and psychically. It had only been a few days since Lelouch had killed Clovis, his brother, governor of the Eleventh territory, and one of the many princes of the Britannian empire. Although things had quieted down for now, since everyone was mourning for their late governor, Lelouch knew that certain events would transpire that would cause the situation to heat up rather quickly.

So, the former prince decided to spend his day doing...nothing, except resting up for the upcoming battle. Sitting at the plain, wooden desk that occupied the majority of the space in the Student Council room with nothing better to do, Lelouch was unable to keep his mind from wondering over a certain incident.

_'I have eliminated Clovis, the governor of this area, so Britannia will be making preparations to send another person over here to take control. Perhaps, the new governor will be revealed as Cornelia, or maybe even Schneizel__,' _Lelouch wondered, _'No, the most likely scenario is that it will be one of the other many noble children. There are, after all, many, many children that the Emperor could choose from to become the new Governor of Area Eleven.'_

Lelouch's slim form shot up with a snap, mulling thoughts over in his head. Hands clenching in both anger and frustration as he came to realize something that he had never thought of before.

_'Thats right,' _he thought angrily, '_The royal line of the Britannia is massive. My father has One hundred and Eight wives altogether, and has had at least one offspring born from all of his women. The Emperor could send anyone of his children over here if he wished to, he has a massive list of candidates to choose from. Still, I have only set them back for a short time. I thought killing Clovis would make things easier, but I've only dealt them a very small wound, if anything.' _

Lelouch is the Eleventh prince in line to the throne, while his sister, Nunnaly, was the Eleventh princess. Clovis was the Third prince in line to the throne, but since he is dead, we will eliminate him from the equation. Taking out Nunnally and Clovis, there are still Ten princes, and quite possibly Ten princesses before him that Lelouch to get rid of. There were also many, many children after him that would he would have to defeat as well in order for him, for Zero, to take control of the world.

If Lelouch was going to destroy Britannia, then he would have to take care of each and everyone one of his fellow brothers and sisters. _'Quite possibly,' _Lelouch mused_, 'There are over One Hundred people that Zero will have to kill.'_

Although this would be a massive task to partake in, Lelouch was confident in his ability to withstand all of Britannia's might. He was after all, Zero, the mysterious leader of the Rebel force. So no matter how many of his children got in the way, Lelouch would eliminate them all if they stood in his way.

--

Story end.

--

Short, I know. this is my first dive into the Code Geass fandom, and I'm not to sure if this can even be called a proper story. Its moreso an idea. Charles di Britannia has 108 wives in all, its too be expected that he would want to have a child by each and every one of these women. He could have had 2 from each, or more. There is a First prince, and a first princess, a second prince, and a second princess, and so on...maybe. This was really just thought of spot on, but it could become important. Even if Lelouch only has to deal with a portion of the royal children, then it will still take a long time. I think that the series will be even longer than two seasons, but thats just me.

Also, I know that it ended rather abruptly, I'm sorry for that.

Review, if you want. I know that it wasn't much, but it'd be nice to know how to improve. Point out any errors, you know, the usual.

Edit: Thanks for telling me how to spell The second prince's name correctly.


End file.
